Meet Carolina
Meet Carolina at Panino in Beverly Hills |level = Level 15 |location = Panino, Beverly Hills |rewards = +72, +36 |previous = Meet Sofia Diniz |following = Bottle It Up}} After meeting perfumery manager Sofia Diniz, you're a little confused as to where you're going to find a professional scent designer. As soon as you leave the Perfumery in Lisbon, you'll receive a call from Kim. Kim's excited to hear you are creating your own perfume, and she just so happens to know a renowned professional scent designer who's been at the top of the industry for a long time. She's called Carolina Veloso and she's almost ready to retire. However, she'd love to create one last perfume before she does. Kim thinks the two of you could make a marvellous fragrance together, and offers to set up a meeting, which you gratefully accept. Travel to Panino in Beverly Hills and talk to Carolina for 3 to begin the goal. Carolina offers you her services for a cost of 10, and you can either choose to pay that amount, or tell her she's too expensive. Once the conversation is finished, the goal is completed. After leaving Panino, you'll receive a call from your brand designer, R.T., to ask how it went. During the call, R.T. will invite you to his office to showcase the designer perfume bottles he had made. This will unlock the next goal in the series, Bottle It Up. Dialogue Kim's Call= |-| Meeting Carolina= 3 '''2 (Come back later.) |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Kim tells me you'd like to create a signature fragrance. I can certainly help with that... I've been designing scents my entire career. The fragrances I've created have been critically acclaimed worldwide. Put simply: I'm the best in the business. Before I retire, I aim to create my masterpiece. Perhaps, that will be your signature fragrance... IF you can afford my services. I assure you, my talents are worth the price. However, you should know there's a lot more to a successful fragrance launch than the scent alone. +3, +3 |Your Dialogue #2 = Like what? |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Never underestimate the power of presentation and marketing... Your fragrance could be the most incredible scent in the world, but if you sell it in an ugly jar, no one will want to own it. Invest in a nice bottle. |Your Dialogue #3 = Hmm... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = I may be the greatest scent designer in the world, but I am merely one piece of the puzzle. A very VALUABLE puzzle. |Your Dialogue #4 = A''' (Hire Carolina.) 10 '''B I can't afford it... |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = A''' Wise decision, YourName. I look forward to working with you on your fragrance. It will be a scent beyond all others! '''B I'm terribly sorry to hear that, but I understand. I was really hoping my finest creation would become your signature fragrance... If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with another potential client. I wish you good luck with your fragrance, YourName. |Your Dialogue #5 = A''' (Shake hands.) '''B1 (Hire Carolina.) 10 B2 Bye, Carolina. |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = A''' End of dialogue. '''B1 Changed your mind? Wise decision, YourName. I look forward to working with you on your fragrance. It will be a scent beyond all others! B2 |Your Dialogue #6 = B1 (Shake hands.) B2}} |-| R.T.'s Call= '''B1 (Hire Carolina.) 10 B2 Nah. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = A''' End of dialogue. '''B1 You got it. Consider it taken care of. I'll beg Carolina to help make your fragrance, if I have to! She's going to be worth it... B2 |Your Dialogue #3 = B1 Thanks, R.T. B2 |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = B1 OH! Come by the office sometime soon. I have to show you the concept designer bottle for your fragrance. It looks fantastic! B2 |Your Dialogue #3 = B1 Cool. See you soon. B2}} Category:Goals